


Firsts

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beta-read, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Boyfriends, Captain Gabriel Reyes, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, Some angst, Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, Time Skips, Worry, getting warm, nievia writes fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: There's a first time for everything and every relationship. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are no exception.
Lots of tropes in this one!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my back pocket for a while but I finally got around to finishing it and doing some edits. I hope you guys like it!  
> [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

#### I.

They met as children, introduced after both of them were put in timeout for not sharing toys. Jack was placed in a chair facing the corner, sniffling and rubbing the tears from his red and swollen eyes, lips quivering, hands squeezing his knees to ground himself.

He ignored the boy already in the corner opposite to him, instead trying to forget the teacher’s harsh words and threats to call his mother. He had written the other boy off as a dream, as something unimportant to his current situation until he spoke.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

Jack turned to look at the corner opposite of him, finally acknowledging the other person’s existence. The other boy sat there, his skin the color of the mocha coffee that Jack’s mom drank in the morning, his eyes a warm brown, slightly obscured by unruly black curls of hair. He was the most beautiful boy Jack had ever seen, and his small chest constricted.

 

“I am _not_ crying.” The blonde replied, indignant.

 

There was a pause as the boy’s eyes followed the tear running down Jack’s cheek. He made a face, screwing up his features, “You sure look like you are.” And then he stood up, taking the back of his chair in his hand and starting to drag it to Jack’s corner.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Jack sniffled.

 

The boy reached the corner, standing next to Jack and putting his free hand on his hip. “Sitting next to you.” He made a motion with his hand, “Scoot over.”

 

“But… this is my corner.”

 

“So?”

 

“Won’t the teacher be mad?”

 

“Sure, but she doesn’t have to know,” he huffed. “Move or I’ll do it for you.”

 

The two boys stared at each other for a long moment, the sound of the clock ticking on the wall the only thing interrupting the silence. Jack hesitantly shifted his chair to the side, to make more room in the small corner for his new almost-friend. The other boy pushed his chair forward, leaving no hesitation for Jack to change his mind, and sat down with a _thump_. Both were quiet, staring at the peeling blue paint of the wall.

 

“What’s your name?” Jack asked.

 

“Gabriel. My mom calls me Gabe, though.”

 

Jack smiled a watery smile, “Oh. My mom calls me Jack.”

 

Gabriel wiped a stray tear from Jack’s cheek, frowning. “She should’ve called you _llorón_.”

#### II.

Gabriel was as ready as he could ever be. He had his dual shotguns, his uniform, his training from the last few years, and -- most importantly -- he had Jack.

 

His boyfriend stood a ways away, tugging at his long coat and shifting his grip on his pulse rifle. This was their first mission together, their first mission at all, and Gabriel’s stomach twisted at the idea of Jack getting hurt.

 

_He’s too gentle for war_ , Gabriel thought. But he knew that was just an excuse. Jack was an excellent soldier, one of the best he knew. Good with a gun, knew when to follow rules and when to bend them, knew how to work well with a team. He was one of the best men Gabriel had ever met.

 

Jack turned, as if he sensed his lover’s eyes on him, and caught Gabriel’s gaze. He beamed, white teeth flashing, blonde hair ruffled by the breeze in the cool night air, and held up a hand to wave. Gabriel took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s handsome uniform. The blue coat matched his eyes, illuminating them in the low light, hugged his broad shoulders.

 

Gabriel relaxed, his face flushing and his own smile finding its way onto his features. He waved back, worries swept away by those bright blue eyes, fear driven back by the thought of his boyfriend’s warm skin against his. Jack winked, and somehow Gabriel knew they would be okay. Jack blew him a kiss, and somehow Gabriel knew their first mission would be a success.

#### III.

Jack was cold. The chill in the air bit through his thin blanket and left him shivering. This tended to happen on overnight missions. He always got stuck in cheap hotels with cheap blankets and cheap pillows that left Jack and whoever else happened to be with him exhausted and sore in the morning.

 

But it was just Jack and Gabriel this time, and the temptation to crawl into the other man’s bed was too strong to ignore. He and Gabe had dated for a long time and known each other for longer, and yet they had never shared a bed. Not even as children. But whenever Jack peeked over at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but think of how _warm_ he was and how _comfortable_ and how wonderful it would be to crawl up next to him and nuzzle his face into Gabe’s neck, maybe even kiss him and---

 

Jack stood up, pulling his blanket over his shoulders and wincing at the cold air that washed over him. He padded over to Gabriel’s bed, wrapping his arms up in the blanket to at least keep _some_ of his body warmth intact.

 

“Gabe,” he whispered in the darkness, eyes trying to make out the lump under the covers and the curly black hair sticking out from beneath the blanket.

 

He shuffled nearer. It felt as if the cold was closing in on him, ready to strike him down. He shuddered. “Gabo, honey?”

 

The blankets shifted and Jack heard Gabriel groan lowly as he peeked over the top of the blanket. “What is it?” he murmured.

 

Jack blushed at the sound of his boyfriend’s sleepy voice as a new wave of cold distracted him again, making him tremble. “I’m cold,” he replied, pulling his blanket tighter around himself, “Can I uhm… can I join you?”

 

Gabriel made a rumbling noise deep in his throat and scooted over to the other side of the bed, lifting the blanket in invitation. “C’mon, Jackie.”

 

Jack practically leaped into the bed, snuggling up against Gabriel’s chest. His arms engulfed Jack, pressing Jack closer.

 

“You good?” Gabriel asked, but Jack was already asleep.

#### IV.

Gabriel had kissed plenty of people before in plenty of different ways. But his heart was still about to beat out of his chest when Jack leaned in close. His whole body was practically vibrating, humming with nerves and trying to ignore the nagging feeling that he would somehow mess it all up.

 

But Jack’s smile drew him in along with his arms and when their lips met, Gabriel knew it would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> *translation: llorón -- crybaby


End file.
